Untitled
by Kiva
Summary: AU.Features the death of my fav character.Just a little something I dreamed of,and needed out of my system.Can't think of a title,so.....I stress,extremely AU


This story is completly AU,and is stand alone.It never happened in the show.It is only a fic that I wrote after having a weird dream,so don't be upset.Nick is my fav character,and I don't like to see him harmed[much:)]I don't own the characters,so please don't sue me.Let me know if you liked it,or even hated it.  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Derek couldn't believe it had come to this.This case had started out relativly easy.A simple possession.They had identified the demon responsible,and had lured it to the castle in order to exoricise it from the possessed.They had even enlisted Philip's help,just in case they ran into trouble.  
How quickly the situation had changed.The demon had become more powerful than they could have imagined.Things had gone downhill from there.  
*********************************************************  
The demon held Alex in front of him like a sheild.  
It knew they would never attack and endanger one of their own.Other than the one it held,it counted four more.Three men and a woman.The woman looked scared.So did the men,though they tried not to show it.One of the men,the smallest in height,looked ready to charge.The oldest of them seemed to realize that,and tore his gaze from the demon long enough to look at the young man.The look silently pleaded with him to stay where he was.  
He seemed to comprehend,and backed off slightly.  
The oldest of the group started to slowly approach the demon.  
It ignored what the human was saying.The words were of no importance.All It cared about,was letting the human get close enough,and then It would strike.The demon had been able to come back to the earth from the demon dimension It had been banished to a century ago,but It hadn't come back with a body.  
It had possessed the first body It had come into contact with.It had no idea how this group had discovered It's existance,but It had guessed that this group were Legacy.The dreaded Legacy who had banished It,100 years ago,on this night.When they had come upon It,  
It sensed something.It had sensed power emanating from two in the group.A female and a male.It had grabbed the first that had come into reach,the female It now held hostage.But It sensed greater power from the male that was approaching.It knew if It could sacrifice that one,then It would gain It's true form.And in It's true form,It would be even more powerful.  
Derek inched closer,and closer.Never taking his eyes from the demon possessed form in front of him.He could feel fear coming from Alex.Fear and something else.Belief.  
Belief that if anyone could get out of a situation like this,it would be this group.  
Suddenly,and without warning,the demon threw Alex across the room.She uttered a suprised gasp,as she flew into Philip and Rachel,flooring them all.  
Derek was completly unprepared for that,and turned his attention to Alex.That was all the demon needed.With Derek in It's grasp,It quickly unsheathed the dagger in It's hand,and prepared to strike.  
Derek had no time to react.All he could do was watch as the dagger continued it's upward arc,and then plunged down.  
As he watched the dagger descend,everything seemed to go quiet.He didn't hear Philip's voice,sceaming the incantation to banish the demon,didn't hear the shout's of his team mates.And he didn't hear Nick come up behind him,and thrust his body in front of Derek's.He only heard the soft grunt of pain Nick uttered as the dagger plunged in to his back.Only felt the body of one of his closest friends go limp in his arms.As they fell to the floor,his hearing suddenly reasserted itself.He could hear the demons horrific screams as Philip managed to finish the incantation,and the demon was banished.None of it mattered to Derek right at that moment.All he could focus on was Nick,and the blood pouring from his wound.  
The others quickly came up behind him,and as Rachel started to examine Nick,he found his voice.  
"Quickly,call for help.",Derek shouted to Philip.As he watched Philip run off,his gaze turned downwards to Nick.The pain was evidant on his face.  
"It's okay Nick",Derek assured him."Philip's calling for help.We'll take you to the hospital and get you fixed up.You just have to hold on."  
He didn't know who he spoke the words to,but he realized that the words didn't confort either of them.  
Nick opened his eyes,and looked at Derek.  
"I don't think it's gonna work this time,Boss."  
He had to work to get his voice above a whisper.It was obviously painful to talk.  
"Don't say that Nick,you're going to be fine."The words where spoken by Alex,who had tears streaming down her face,and sounded terrified.She had seen the amount of blood pouring from the wound,and just kept repeating,'if anyone can come through this,it's Nick',over and over in her head.Just then,Philip came rushing in.He knelt down beside the others and looked at Derek.  
"They're on their way."He looked down to Nick."It's okay Nick,they're comin'.You're gonna be okay."  
Philip turned his gaze to Rachel.She also had tears running down her face.She tore her gaze from the wound she was examaning,and looked at Derek.She shook her head.  
Stunned,Derek looked down at Nick.There was a look of acceptance on Nick's face.  
"No",Alex whispered.She had followed their silent exchange,and she couldn't believe it.They were giving up!  
"No!",she said louder."You are not giving up."  
Nick reached for her hand.He looked at her with half closed eyes."Alex,it's okay."  
"No!",this time from Derek."I will not let you give up like this Nick.You will hold on until help arrives.I will not let you die."  
His voice caught on the last part.Nick had become like a son to him these last few years.He couldn't let it end like this.He would not let Nick sacrifice his life for him.  
Philip crossed himself and started to pray under his breath.He couldn't believe this was happening.But he knew it was,so he started the Last Rites.He knew Nick didn't care for religion,but he had to do something.  
Nick could see the pain his friend's were in.When Philip started to pray,he almost lost it.But then he realized that prayer made Philip feel better,and that he couldn't deny him that comfort.  
So he focused on saying his good byes.  
"Rachel"he forced out.  
"Yes,Nick.I'm here",she managed to say.Nick was someone she loved dearly,and despite losing many loved ones,she would never be prepared for this.  
"Rachel,I need you to tell Kat that I love her.That I'll always love her.And you Rachel.You've been a great friend."  
Rachel started to cry harder.  
Nick then focused on Alex.She looked numb,and was rocking backwards and forwards,her arms wrapped around herself.  
"Alex,the same goes for you.You've been a good friend,and you really helped me get through a lot."She started to nod emphatically,and choked out,"You too Nick.I love you so much."  
Nick gripped her hand and turned to Philip.He had stopped his prayer,and was staring down at Nick.  
"Philip,I know we've fought.But that doesn't mean that I don't love you.You're my brother in spirit.Always remember that."  
Philip looked down at him,and knew how hard it was for Nick to admit that.But all he could do was nod.He couldn't speak.Nick looked at him and understood."I know Philip,I know."  
Philip just closed his eyes.He'd waited a long time for Nick to understand him,and he hated that this is what made it possible.Lastly,Nick turned to Derek.  
"Derek,there is lot that I would like to say to you.But I've never been good with words.I just wanted you to know that you have done so much for me,and I'll never be able to thank you.I love you like a father,and I owe the last few years to you.They were the best times I ever had,even when they were bad.And that will always be thanks to you guys."  
Nick looked at Derek,trying to gauge his reaction.He could feel himself going numb,and knew he didn't have long.  
He had always thought that when death came for him he would be scared,unprepared.  
But he found himself strangely calm.He didn't want to die,but he wouldn't fight it.  
Derek looked down at him,and Nick was startled to see tears in his eyes.  
"You mean a lot to me Nick.It's been an honour to know you Nick.I couldn't have asked for a better son.And I couldn't love one more."  
Nick looked at him,stunned.He knew that Derek wasn't an emotional person,and that made this all the more special.  
He could feel himself becoming more and more drowsy,and decided to surrender himself to it.The last thing he heard was Derek whisper,"I love you Nick",and everything went dark.  
********************************************************************************************  
As Nick went limp in Derek's arms,Rachel gathered herself enough to check for a pulse.She looked up,crying fresh tears,as she shook her head.  
Alex started sobbing even louder,shaking hard.Philip wrapped his arms around her and let her bury her face in his shoulder.  
Rachel put a hand on Derek's shoulder,and felt the emtotion he was struggling to contain.She knew that things would never be the same.Nick had always been brave,and a source of comfort to her,and the rest of the S.F house.Their only consalation being that he had died the way he had lived.In the defense of and protection of the innocent.  
  
=================================================================================================  
Please let me know what you think.I know it may seem a little rushed,and maybe it got a little sappy,but I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
